Our Secret Language
by Darkflower123
Summary: Blonde and white. Never without each other. Side by side. One mute and one deaf.


_People are ugly. Their personalities are sick. They spite out twisted words and revolt against anything. That's why I stopped hearing._

**People are cruel. They are never satisfied. They will always harm others, until they scream in pain. That's why I stopped speaking.**

Blonde and white. Never without each other. Side by side.

No one had ever seen those two apart. They were jointed at the hip; the girls were met by fate and refused to leave each other's side.

Sure, people would try to make friend with them, but they couldn't stay close, not knowing the secret language between each other.

"Neru! Pay attention," The teacher called out. The girl had her blonde hair tied to the side, her yellow eyes continued to stare out the window absentmindedly, as if she never heard the teacher.

"Ah, never mind, Haku! Mind telling Neru to pay attention?" The girl looked up. Her hair was white with tired red eyes.

Haku stood up and walked over to Neru's desk, tapping her on the shoulder.

Haku made flashing signals with her hands, too fast for a normal person to understand what was being spoken.

Neru automatically stood up, "Sorry Sensei." Bowed, and sat down again. Her hand pressed against her lip, and then curved backwards. Similar to blowing a kiss.

Haku blushed a deep shade of red before repeating the signal back. She hurried back you her seat and started scribbling away in the notebook.

XxX

Neru and Haku sat on the rooftop. Today was just like any day, well, maybe.

"_Who did this to you?!_" Neru angrily Fussed, Her hands moving at the rate of her anger.

"_It's fine, just a couple of scratches." _Haku signed back.

"_No way is this nothing! Your Lip is busted!" _Neru gently dab Haku's lip with the first-aid kit she kept in her bag.

Haku was always being bullied. Neru was too, but not as serious as her.

Neru grabbed her hand, gently giving a little squeeze. Her anger finally burning off.

"Daisuki."

"Daisuki."

XxX

Neru walked through her door. No one was home, or will ever be. She sighed.

_It could be worse. I could live in the same environment as Haku._

It was better to have nobody then abusive parents. Haku's dad would hit her and her mom would ignore her and get drunk and play hooky with some stranger.

The house was a complete mess, She hardly had any money since the car accident which terminated both her parents and her little sister.

She walked to the fridge, grabbed a drink and sat on the ratty old couch.

Neru's oddly yellow phone chimed the words 'HAKU' lettered on the phone's screen.

_Help. I can't take this anymore. Meet me at the usual place._

Neru bolted up and raced out the door.

_Oh god, don't let me be too late._

She panted heavily as she arrived in front of the high school. Quickly, she snuck through a gap in the fence, racing to the side of the school.

She climbed up the fire escape, crawling up into the third floor bathroom.

Haku was already there, crouched in the corner. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, frizzy and hung heavily on her head. Her uniform was in tatters, her face was showing signs of bruising, and her arm jutted out unnaturally.

"_What's wrong?" _Neru got down on her fours and crawled toward the shaking girl.

Haku shakily looked up, her hand flashing quickly. What she said made Neru saw red.

_Father angry. Drunk. Mom out of the house. He wanted to touch me. I ran._

Neru grabbed the sobbing girl's hands; she made no sounds (Like she could tell anyway) and clung to Neru like a terrified toddler.

Neru pulled back, speaking their secret language.

"_Let's run away together."_

Haku's eyes widened, softly she kissed Neru.

For the first time in four years Neru heard.

For the first time in four years Haku spoke.

"Let's run away."

XxX

_ Epilogue_

_Four years later._

"Haku! I'm heading off to work now!" Neru came in the kitchen, her shirt was all buttoned up and her skirt was plaid. Over the years, Neru landed a job hacking (legally). All those years using technology to communicate paid off.

Haku worked over the stove, her hair was pulled back with a white bandana, and she wore a white scrub over her clothes. She worked part-time at several cake shops baking big packages (Most of her customers were rich).

Neru leaned over, pecking her on the cheek.

"You should speak more." Neru scolded her softly, running her fingers along her cheek.

"I…I I know…It it it's... …Ha….rd." Haku had trouble speaking still, so Neru tried to take every chance she got. To her surprise, Haku isn't haven't any of it.

Haku grabbed Neru's left hand, rubbing the silver ring on her ring finger.

Neru smiled liked a five year old.

"Daisuki."

"Daisuki."

**Wooh. That is done and out of the way. I was chatting with Luka-Chan a while ago and she was like "Have you updated any of your stories yet?" And I was like "OH SHIT!"**

**And that's how babies are made.**

**Anyhow, I dislike how Neru gets all this hate, and besides, she and Haku are TOO CUTE for words. So that's why I made them mute and deaf.**

**Chat rooms, will yes, be updated soon. Why Can't I Remember will be on hold for a while. I am sorry but I JUST CAN'T THINK.**

**Anyhow, which vocaloids should I do next? I want to use characters that aren't used that often, like Mekio and Teto (Personal favorites).**

**Well, it's up to the fans to decide, so pick your choice.**

**Anyhow, I love and greatly appreciate all my die-hard fans that have supported me to get my lazy ass moving.**

**The "blowing kiss scene" Is the sign language way of saying thank you and you're welcome.**

**Also 'Daisuki' Means I love you in Japanese for all those who were interested.**


End file.
